Be Something
by digigirl99
Summary: HMxCR crossover. It's valentine's day and Miley is stuck in Paris alone. Youtube leads to memories which leads to calls which lead to purple roses from a curly haired boy in New York.NGxMS one-shot valentine story


AN: longest, strangest randomest one shot possible. I personally miss niley with a passion but after that letterman stab…*sigh* I'm not exactly sure how factually correct this is but it should be close enough thanls for reading ;]

Ps: unedited glory and I hate writing in third person.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

HMxCR crossover.

…

"Hey Sel, how was the taping with Demi and them?" Miley ran her free hand through her tangled brown locks as she flopped down on her huge hotel bed. Nothing like a Hilton hotel sized bed to make a girl feel better after a performance with very obvious mistakes.

"Fine, you know how it can get. I'm just waiting for Demi to finish her last scene of play hating with Sterling then we're gonna head to her house with our boys Ben and Jerry." Miley could hear the chuckle in Selena voice. Miley was just glad they could talk like this with each other without any awkward pauses again.

"Oh so you call me, with expensive roaming charges no doubt, just to make me jealous that you and Demi are going to be spending the night with my two of favourite men in the world." Miley giggled and snatched a pillow on her side. Her mother and Brandi were knocked out in their own rooms while Mandy and the other dancers were having fun exploiting Paris on Valentines Day.

"You know we love you." Selena smiled. She couldn't believe that she had chosen a boy over the girl on the phone with her making her forget that she was exhausted.

"Yeah, yeah so tell me, when do I get to be on 'Sonny'?" Miley heard all the laughs from the background. Demi had forwarded her the first three episodes of the show and Miley was already knocking on executive doors for more.

"Oh I see how it is, you'll be on Demi's show but not mine?" Selena and Miley both loved the fact that they could tease each other without the other being offended.

"Well I'm just waiting for the perfect plot line for me to come in for 'Wizards'. Has the one about you and me zapping the arrogant prince back into a frog come up yet with the writers?" Miley knew why Selena called. Miley had her sweats on and was ready to comfort her friend who had fallen for the same boy she had.

"I'm sorry Miles…it's just that no one knows what it feels like except you." Miley did know what she meant. She just wished that back then she had someone to call. "You know how Taylor can get once we mention the name 'Jonas'."

It was true, as soon as Taylor heard the trio's name all you would hear for the rest of the night would be every possible cleaver stab at anything to do with the brothers.

"Lay it on me Gomez." Miley smiled and snuggled her pillow closer as she heard the smile on Selena's face.

"Its just that…I'm mad at myself." Miley frowned.

"Why are you mad…at yourself?"

"Because Miles, I knew he didn't love love me…but I still went on through with it." Selena sighed and she watched Demi and Cody link arms and joke around just like old times.

"Sel…" Miley knew where this conversation was going to lead to. No matter what anyone would say to Selena she would always feel bad that she had somewhat back stabbed Miley.

"Miley…I knew he still had feelings for you and you still had feelings for him but then what do I do? I go in and let his stupid squinty smirk look get to me and BAM. Here I am with you, Demi and Ben…with Jerry."

"Selena Gomez." Miley cut Selena off before she could continue her rant.

"Miles?"

"I love you so stop it." Miley felt herself tear a little just at the thought of the boy but she shook herself off. "He's a jerk, you're one of the sweetest girls Sel and if he couldn't see that then he's a jerk and he's crazy."

"Miles…"

"Sel, I know you're not calling me on valentines day to once again tell me sorry for something that was never your fault when Demi texted me earlier saying that Taylor, that one from the 'Twilight' movie gave you his number and told you he had unlimited text."

"Miley…you know he's…"

"He has the biggest crush on you Sel, plus I think you two would look beyond cute."

"Miss Miley I do love you." Miley giggled.

"Yeah you better."

"We gonna have date when you come back from Paris?"

"We better."

"Where's sir Justin?" Miley snorted as Selena giggled.

"Off with his boyfriend making me very jealous." Miley smiled. Despite all the rumours Justin was indeed taken by someone equally as handsome as him.

"All the good ones have to be gay huh?" Selena sighed dreamily.

"I hear Demi tell her to text me after you text Taylor."

"Will do Miles." Miley smiled at Demi who was now on the phone with her. She could hear Selena grumbling a bit about her phone being snatched. "So…. Any interesting calls today?" Miley narrowed her eyes.

"No…way." Miley yawned.

"Oh well I heard that, I think we're gonna hang up now Miles and call you later when you're more alert which you know could be now…in an hour…or an hour and a half precisely."

"Demi…" Miley felt her eyes going narrower.

"Bye! Love you Miley!" Miley shook her head as she heard Demi tried to end the talk while Selena was complaining about not saying bye.

Miley sat up from her king sized bed and bit her lip. She had showered, ate all the possible ice cream her mother would allow and nothing was good on night television in Paris.

Paris…. on Valentines Day. Miley tried so hard to drive out the lonely feeling from her chest as she stared at her sidekick. Miley pouted again when she realized what she was doing. She was waiting for a text from someone.

Someone who ignored her for what? Half a year? She sighed and instead of grabbing her phone grabbed her small imac computer that would serve as her distraction for the next three hours or so. Miley tapped her fingers along the keyboard and somehow ended up watching youtube clips.

She smiled at some comments, frowned at more and then finally gave in and clicked on the one with the Jonas Brothers in some Saturday night live skit. Miley bit her lip as she let the video load. If anyone knew that this was what she was going to be doing the night of Valentines Day they probably would have forced her to give up her laptop.

Finally the video was done load and Miley clicked play. She watched as the three of them tried to be funny but really the man whose name she wasn't sure of was the only one making her laugh. As the video played on Miley began to not take notice of the words being said as she took in the appearance of three of the most important people in her life…. or at least they used to be important.

Joe had cut his hair again, she wasn't sure if anyone noticed but her. Miley herself would have barely noticed if she didn't know them as well as she did. Whenever Joe wore a hat it usually meant something he did something to his hair. Kevin…well Kevin got a lot more confident than he was before. Miley didn't know what to think as she noticed that his face gave off this more arrogant vibe than ever. But still Miley was happy that he was getting a better spine. When they were on the tour Miley and Kevin would usually end up talking about how Kevin was taken advantage too much.

Then there was Nick. No matter how hard Miley tried her breath stopped for a second. She missed him so much. It had been months and she knew that this 'thing' they had was unhealthy. They were stepping on eggshells with each other. It would go to flirting, missing and texting to completely ignoring each other. Miley had no idea what she was doing but she knew that they were not a couple. Miley was going to say that her Nick Jonas were friends but now as she stared at his face from her computer screen she didn't even know what to call them. It was a bond stronger than friendship and deeper than family connection.

…Basically Nick and Miley were stuck in a rut that they didn't know what to call.

Nick thought Miley was dating Justin, she didn't tell him otherwise. Miley knew the minute that Nick knew she wasn't dating Justin he would push his way back into her life and she didn't know if she was ready for that. She knew he had broken up with Selena a while ago but she was only beginning to talk to the Jonas family with that same air of familiarity she used to be so accustomed to. Miley scrunched her face together as her thoughts and feeling jumbled up in her head.

All those thoughts basically said that if she and Nick were to try again and it ended it would be done for good. Miley was scared of losing whatever 'thing' she had left with Nick for good. He knew it…thus his not all to gentleman life comments the night before that she had heard from an angry Brandi and annoyed Mandy.

Bzzt bzzt.

Miley snapped from her trance as she saw her phone vibrating. She was getting a call. It had been about half and hour since she had spoken to Demi and Selena so it was them and everyone else she knew was too busy having fun while she was celebrating single awareness day.

Miley cautiously picked up her phone and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

"MILEY!" Miley smiled instantly at the voice of the one Jonas whom she still loved with her whole heart.

"Frank the tank!" Miley giggled as she heard Frankie running around.

"Miley! Happy valentines day!" Miley smiled at the fond memories of Frankie giving her a box of half eaten chocolates.

"Aww thanks Frankie, does that mean you're gonna be mine this year?"

"Eww Miley!" Miley laughed aloud again as she heard him give a long sigh. "Yes if that's what it takes to see you again!"

"Frankie…"

"I barely see you and Noah and Brandi and all of you guys Miley! I miss you guys! I had to steal Mom's phone to talk to you. I had to call your house then they told me to call your dad who told me to call your mom and yeah!"

"Frankie…" Miley tried to push back the tears that welled up as she stared at her computer screen again….but her tears stopped as her eyes saw something. "Miley? Are you there?"

"…He's wearing his sneakers again…" Miley covered her mouth as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Nick! I don't think we have a signal anymore, I can't hear Miley anymore, can you?" Miley blinked back. What did he just say?

"Frankie?" Miley's voice came back to her and she spoke cautiously.

"MILEY! You're back!" Now that Miley thought about it she did hear an echo in the background.

"Frankie…am I on speaker?" Miley squeezed her eyes shut praying for him to say no.

"Uhh… Yeah Nick is here in the room with me. He helped me call you." Miley fell down on her back as she heard fervent whispers in the back telling Frankie to shut up.

"Frankie." Miley now heard not a peep from the other line.

"Yes…"

"Can you give the phone to Nick for me buddy? Why don't you take Nick's phone and go call Noah at home? I'm sure she'd love to hear from you."

"Kay, bye love you Miley." She heard the little boy run off,

"…"

"I know you're there Nick." She heard him gulp.

"Hey Miles…" Miley hated how her skin still crawled at the sound of his voice.

"…"

"I know you're there Miley." They both sighed at the same time. There was a time when the two of them could just be on the phone with each other without a word and still feel incomparably happy.

"I don't know what to say right now Nick." Miley sighed. "I mean…happy Valentines Day…this must be our first real 'adult' time of saying it to each other." Miley knew he winced as she tried to be mean.

"You're watching me on youtube." Miley bit her lip.

"No I'm not."

"I miss you too."

"Shut up."

"Where's Justin?"

"Where's your newest girlfriend."

The both of the stopped and just listened to each other breathe. It was the point right before they would start to argue when they were together…for some reason it felt right to both of them.

"I talked to Sel." Miley began casually trying not to ignite anything.

"Am I going to have to be ready for another song about me that tells me I suck?"

"Depends, are you gonna tell the world that your relationship meant nothing too?"

"Miley you know that's not what I meant to say."

"You obviously don't mean anything you say Nick."

"Why are we like this?" Miley sighed.

"I don't know Nick."

"We yell at each other, we argue, we pick at each other until we're at the brink but then you do or say something…and its like I've never been happier in my life."

"…"

"How are we gonna do this Miley?"

"Do what Nick?"

"I know you're not with Justin, I know you're scared to let me in Miley and I know that you love me just like I love you."

"Really Nick? Just because it's valentines day-"

"Miley…"

"I don't know Nick."

"I want to…I want to have you back so much-"

"But if it ends the way it did last time…we both know that we wouldn't be able to look at each other period. We would hate each other no matter how happy we can make each other."

"…Yeah. That's about it."

"I got asked out by a French boy today."

"Yeah but you said no."

"Well how do you know that?"

"Because…a girl told me she loved me today and I told her I loved her too, doesn't mean I'm gonna marry her."

"Right…must feel good that somebody told you they loved you today."

"Don't be jealous."

"Who said I was?"

"I love you."

"Nick…"

"Now you don't have to be jealous."

"Har har. Are you going to pay for these charges?"

"Miley…I want to be with you…I love you so much that I want it to go away. I don't want to need you as much as I do right now."

"Didn't know I was that captivating."

"I'm serious Miley." Miley let out a frustrated sigh. No matter how slightly patched up the two of them were she couldn't help but be reminded of the hurt.

"I am too Nick. You are the one thing that can make me happy to the point of tears but you're also the person that can make me cry to the point that I can't breathe. Do you know how much that scares me? It's like you freaking own me Nick! I hate that!"

"It's the same for the both of us Miley! I hate you but then when I see your picture I can't look away…No one's supposed to find the person they're supposed to be with at 13 Miles! That's what's wrong with us. We can't handle this at this age but you make me want to Miley. You make me want to take the hurt." Miley felt her heart hurting. It was just too familiar for her.

"The difference is that you can find another girl Nick. You can find another girl to love you just like did and me? I'll still never be able to get my mind off of you."

"Miley…I'm sorry."

"I know…but it still hurts Nick."

"…Miley…I'm gonna marry you."

"There's more than one Miley in the world."

"But its you…and you know you're gonna marry Me Miles. You know it, just like how I know it."

"We're sixteen Nick. We don't know anything." Miley could hear Nick's frustration as she kept contradicting him. Truth was everything he was saying was true.

"I'm going crazy."

"Nick…I'm gonna hang up."

"I'm coming."

"…Wait. What?"

"If you hang up on me like this right now Miles, I am going to find a plane and get to you right now."

"Nick…you don't even know where I am."

"You're in Paris and I'm in New York." Miley started panicking as she heard Nick throwing things together into what sounded like a bag.

"NICK!"

"Miley I'm serious."

"Nick…don't do this." So much for walking on eggshells. The two of them were stepping on mountain peaks. "You can't…. it's not like we're anything." Miley sighed a little in disappointment and relief as she heard Nick slow down and sit down.

"Miles…we've been on the phone for three minutes and this has got to be the strangest and craziest and heartfelt talk I've had with anybody for a while."

"Hrm…ditto."

"Bye Miles."

"Bye Nick."

"I love you."

"I still hate you."

"Yeah…I still love you too." Miley teared as they waited for the other to hang up.

"Nick?" Miley felt like she had to say one more thing.

"I still hate….that you make me love you."

"I know."

"So…when I say I hate you…I love you." Miley heard him chuckle and her face felt red.

"I already knew that Miles. You make me so happy…"

"Bye Nick."

"Miles?" It was Nick's turn to have the final word.

"I'm gonna marry you one day." Miley smiled.

"Just keep wearing your sneakers." Nick chuckled.

The line went dead and Miley slowly put down her phone. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. It was 12:01. It was officially February 15th and Miley felt...empty but happy. The trouble with clashing emotions is that at the end, you end up crying.

So Miley cried and when Demi called five minutes later, Miley picked up.

"Hey." Miley tried to sound up as tears rolled down her face.

"Don't hey me…just cry Miley. "

"He called Demi…."

"Ssshh I know he did Miles…"

"He…" Miley hugged the life out of her pillow.

" I know Miles. You know, I gotta tell you I would be on my way if some guy hadn't bought the last possible plane ticket from New York!"

"…What?"

"The last seat available was one from New York so I was gonna take a flight with Sel to New York then shove the both of us into that last seat but the clerk said someone snatched it right before me. Urgh." Miley smiled at the thought. "Sidenote, Selena just called Taylor and put it on speaker for me. It was one of the cutest things ever, he picked up all rushed and was like 'hello…HELLO? Oh…. Hey Selena! It's me Taylor…but you knew that…' I left the room, the two of them were fumbling all over themselves."

"Demi…thanks." Miley sighed tiredly. She was done crying and was now extremely tired.

"I know. Go to sleep. You are so getting me something when you go London with Taylor tomorrow." Miley chuckled.

"Bye babe, I heart you. Tell Selena to not straighten hair when she makes you go with her to go see Taylor in the flesh."

"Yeah yeah, get some sleep Miles, we'll call tomorrow."

The phone died and Miley was about to knock out when Demi's words of someone buying the last ticket here from New York rang out to her.

"Couldn't be…" Miley shook her head and snuggled up into her pillow and fell asleep.

…

"MILES! MILEY!! You get up now! You hear me?" Miley yawned and turned to her side to see Taylor being…Taylor.

"Whaaaat?" Miley groaned. She looked at her clock which said five am and they're flight to London wasn't for four hours.

Taylor shrugged. "I just got in so I'm not tired. Your mom let me in. I found these cool purple roses outside your door with this box." Taylor brought the dyed purple flowers next to a still out of it Miley.

"Purple roses?" Miley's eyes were still half closed and Taylor playfully hit her on the arm.

"Shut up, they're dyed.... I didn't even know you could dye roses purple…" Miley sighed slowly opening her eyes and sitting up.

"You have to buy a special dye from this rare flower shop…it's only available in…"Miley trailed off as she took in the sight of the roses for the first time.

"Only available…where?" Taylor looked at Miley oddly as if she were going crazy but brushed it off. Miley was always weird in the morning.

"New York." Miley rushed out of bed past Taylor who kept staring at her strangely. Miley flew the door to her hotel room open and if she were a second later she would have missed the sight at the end of the hallway.

If Miley was a second longer she would have missed the sight of a dirty old ratty pair of converse sneakers walking towards the elevators…

"Oh my…" Miley had two choices. To run after the boy she knew who was right there or to stay where she was.

She chose the boy…again.

Miley ran down the hall and when she reached the end to her left she saw elevator doors closing and the flock of brown curls. And she ran again. As dramatic as it was the truth was she had no idea if she would get into the elevator on time or end up hitting herself on the face so Miley did what she always did when she was scared…she shut her eyes and prayed for the best.

"Oof." And things worked themselves out.

Miley felt herself hit something hard but warm and she knew who it was by the pure tingles her body was sending her.

"Miley…" the voice sounded half pleased and half worried. Miley just stared back up and brushed herself off. That was when she noticed she was freezing in just a shirt and shorts.

"Nicholas." Miley stepped back to take a good look at him…she missed him.

"What are you doing here?" Miley waved to Big Rob who scared her. He waved back, smiled plugged in his headphones and faced the wall. Nick pretended he wasn't there.

"I could ask you the same question…me? I'm just going down the elevator." Miley nodded her head. This was there way of avoiding anything possibly…flammable.

"In that?" Miley heard the smirk on his face and crossed her arms.

"Shut up." Right when Miley was going to say more she felt Nick put his large free city sweatshirt on her. It was still warm from him. That's when Miley took in his appearance more. He was wearing a white v-neck shirt with loose skinny jeans and his ratty old sneakers. It was the Nick she fell in love with.

"…Miley…I-" and then it happened Miley crashed into him and wrapped her arms around him sobbing. She clung to him tighter as she felt his arms wrap around her.

Then Big Rob hit the emergency stop button on the elevator.

"Thanks." She heard Nick mutter.

"Not listening." Big Rob chuckled and went back to facing the elevator wall.

Miley and Nick stood in each other's arms for a while longer before Nick started to speak again.

"Remember that time I tried to make you a cake for Valentines Day?" he chuckled "We almost had to call the fire station because I set the oven too high?"

"Yeah…you called everyone for help but me and you came to my house with an overly frosted cake with prettiest icing ever."

"But I wouldn't let you eat it…" Nick laughed and dug his face into Miley's hair taking in the scent he missed so much.

"Because under the frosting, the cake was all burnt up." The two of them smiled. The love was there…it was. The two of them just didn't know how to make the love work.

"We're so breaking the law right now."

"What else is new?"

"God…I love you Miles…"

"Nick…I can't believe you're here right now." Usually it would be Miley breaking rules to get to him.

"I know…"

"I love you too."

"I knew that too."

"Were we always this…weird together?"

"Worse…. probably."

Slowly but surely the two of them let go of each other and Nick pushed the emergency button so the elevator would move again but this time he pushed the floor number button to where Miley's room was.

Nick cupped his hands around Miley's face and pushed his forehead to hers. "Right now…we both know it won't work…but later on…"

Miley nodded and slipped her arms around his neck pushing him closer to her. "Later on…when we know how to deal with it…it'll work and we'll shove it everyone's faces." Miley tried to smile but tears welled in her eyes as he nodded.

"Sorry I suck at words."

"Sorry I get carried away with words."

The elevator dinged and it was Miley's floor. She pulled away from Nick as the doors slowly opened and stepped back onto her floor.

"Miles…" Miley looked up to see the chocolate brown eyes that were asking her to leave him with something to get him by.

"Happy Valentines Day Nick." Miley half smiled and drew his sweater closer to her.

"It's February 15 Miley." He shook his head. "People don't need a specific day to tell the person they love that they love them…so…I decided to tell you today…again."

"Then happy February 15 Nick." The elevator doors started to close when Nick pushed them back.

"I'm gonna end up marrying you no matter what Miley." Miley couldn't help but feel the shivers at her spine as she nodded.

Miley turned as Nick went back into the elevator and then Miley rushed back around and grabbed his face.

And she kissed him.

"Bye Nick." Miley ran down the hall and when she looked back Nick was there smiling at her sadly.

They both knew it just wasn't time for them yet.

"MILEY!" Taylor roared out to her from her room doorway. "I am so telling Demi you got a valentine and ditched the both of us!"

Miley shook her head at her friend as she took one more look at the closed elevator doors then walked towards her.

"What are you talking about?"

"THIS!" Taylor shoved a small purple box into Miley's hand.

"You opened it?" Miley laughed at her friends' antics. She had been gone for what? Five minutes and already the girl had gone from loving her, questioning to accusing. She had the best of friends.

"Shut up. Explain."

Miley carefully and slowly opened the box with a ribbon and a small note fell out. She picked up the small paper and recognized the messy cursive handwriting instantly. It said 'one day we're gonna be something.'

"Well?" Taylor narrowed her eyes at Miley as a slow but wide smile made its way across her face.

"Its from my husband." Miley giggled and held the small note closer to her heart.

"I'm calling Ashley to tell Zac and Vanessa. Zac and Vanessa are on their way back from vacation but don't think they wouldn't pit stop here to get you to talk." Miley rolled her eyes as Taylor went back into her room. Miley looked back into the box and moved some of the coverings to find a ring.

It wasn't some big diamond ring that cost a fortune. It was a small dingy cheap ring that you found in small diners. Miley fingered the ring and its small cheap design of fake diamonds. When Miley turned the ring over she remembered…where the ring came from. Nick gave Miley the same exact ring when they met. She remembered he told her he wanted her to remember something him by. She remembered the look on his face when she said she lost it when they said they would 'take a break'. Truth was Miley slipped the ring with all his luggage and told herself to never look for it again.

Miley sighed and slipped the ring on back to the same finger she always placed it. Right when Miley was about to slip the box into Nick's sweater another small note fell out.

All it said was _'I gave this to you for a reason.'_

End.


End file.
